


Fetish Object

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fetish, Gunplay, M/M, Puppet Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Bro agree to indulge each others' fetishes. It doesn't work out the way Bro had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish Object

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme for [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21375607#t21375607).
> 
> (When Bro's name gets revealed, I will probably edit and retag this.)
> 
> ETA: Now with lovely [Fanart by Pancakestein](http://pancakestein.tumblr.com/post/12822279396/based-off-this-fic-nsfw). The response to this fic has been overwhelming. Thank you to everyone who is linking it around. You are all awesome.

Jake bounced the smuppet in his hands, frowning slightly.

“It’s very- luxurious?” he said, clearly a bit confused. He tried squeezing the nose lightly, startled when it squeaked. Bro groaned. “I suppose there is some charm in it.”

“Like you have any room to judge,” Bro said. “We made a deal, remember?”

“Yes, yes, I remember,” Jake said. “I guess we should take our clothes off now.”

“Um, yeah, that’s a good idea,” Bro said. He was a little nervous about the whole idea. It had seemed brilliant when he first suggested it. Jerking each other off had gotten boring quickly, honestly Bro had a hard time dealing with how hard Jake always did it, so they had agreed to a little trade. Jake would indulge Bro’s smuppet fantasy and in return Bro would like, rub Jake‘s gun all over him. Or whatever. He wasn’t entirely clear about what you actually did with a gun in bed, but teenage lust clouded his mind.

Jake stripped quickly, no hesitation whatsoever. He had no reason to hesitate, he was tan and muscular from his stupid tropical island adventuring and made Bro and his freckled paleness feel ridiculous. But it wouldn’t do to have Jake think he was second guessing this, so he stumbled out of his clothes as well, though no where nearly as elegantly as Jake. They sat back down on the bed, facing each other and not touching. Neither of them made the first move.

“I suppose the gentlemanly thing to do right now would be to kiss,” Jake said.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Bro agreed.

They still sat there. Finally, Jake leaned forward and Bro moved to meet him. Their noses bumped together and they went the same way when they tried to tilt their heads to dodge. Jake had left his glassed on and they got in the way as well. Their teeth banged when they finally found lips but they continued gamely on. Pulling back would be admitting defeat. Jake pushed forward and Bro found himself on his back, Jake straddling his hips as they continued to kiss awkwardly. He tried resting his hands on Jake’s hips that were at least a very gentlemanly foot away from his. Being the first to acknowledge they were hard would also be admitting defeat.

Jake pulled away and sat back. Bro silently congratulated himself on his victory until he saw that Jake was just stopping to pick up the smuppet he had dropped next to them on the bed. That was cheating. Totally cheating.

“Just tell me if I’m doing this wrong,” Jake said. He gingerly brought the smuppet down and brushed over Bro’s nipples with it. Bro squirmed and Jake pressed down and rubbed with a little more force. Jake caught on quickly, alternating between the pert buttocks and squeaking nose, teasing his way slowly down Bro’s body until he finally reached his cock. Bro held his breath as Jake brought the smuppet down, letting Bro push his cock snuggly between its cheeks.

“Oh fuck,” Bro groaned. Jake sat on his legs so he couldn’t really move. He was at the mercy of Jake. Jake got to decide how fast to go, how hard to rub, when to sneak a hand up and squeeze the nose obscenely. It was completely different that doing it to himself. Bro wasn’t sure he could ever go back to that after getting a taste of this. It didn’t take much to make Bro come, staining the soft plush of the smuppet. Jake kept rubbing him until he grunted in pain from the over stimulation.

Jake pulled away and discarded the smuppet on the foot of the bed. He sat next to Bro, watching him with an unreadable expression.

“You still with me, Strider?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Bro said. Jake nodded, shifting impatiently. He kept wetting his lips over and over again, sometimes worrying the lower one between his teeth. It was his turn and he was going to make Bro keep his side of the bargain.

“Has it been a minute yet?” Jake asked again. Bro groaned.

“Yeah, bring it on,” Bro told him and sat up. Jake wasted no time, he quickly grabbed his bag from the floor and dropped it on the bed beside him. He dug around and pulled out a gun, which he held up and grinned.

“Okay,” Bro said. His throat felt dry. That was, in fact, a gun. A real fucking gun. “Confession time: I’m not sure what I’m suppose to do with this.”

Jake looked at him like he was remarkably stupid. Bro stared back.

“You’re going to fuck me with it,” Jake said.

“Ha ha, no seriously,” Bro said. Jake glared. “Oh fuck, you’re serious.”

“Of course I’m serious,” Jake snapped.

“Right, okay,” Bro said. He was a cool guy. He could handle this.

“Don’t worry, it’s unloaded,” Jake told him and handed Bro the gun.

“Oh right, that makes everything better,” Bro said. There was no way he could handle this.

“It’s a Beretta 92FS, it fires 9mm bullets that can pierce-” Jake began.

“Okay, please shut up I do not want to know the kind of damage this thing I’m about _stick up your ass_ can do,” Bro told him.

“Right, right, carry on I suppose,” Jake said.

Bro took a deep breath and turned the gun over in his hands. It was heavier than he expected. People in movies made them seem to easy to throw around. Jake was beginning to pant a little as he watched with wide, wide green eyes.

“Could you please,” Jake cleared his throat. “If it isn‘t a bother, just lick it a little?”

“What?” Bro asked.

“Lick it. On the barrel. Please,” Jake said.

Bro bravely fought down the impulse to freak the fuck out and obeyed, licking a long stripe down the side of the gun. Jake’s moan sounded like he was in pain, the freak.

“Oh god, dear heavens,” Jake said. “That was, very pleasing thank you. We should put the silencer on now.”

“The fucking _what_?” Bro asked.

“Silencer, the barrel is too short, we need to, look just let me have it for a second,” Jake said. He fumbled with his bag, pulling out a long cylinder of metal. It was thicker than the gun’s barrel and Bro had a harder time keeping the freak out from happening. Jake snatched the gun from Bro’s hand and started screwing the two pieces together. When he was done he shoved it back at Bro.

“Oh fuck,” Bro said, his hands shook. Jake could not be serious.

“Do you want me on my back or on my knees?” Jake asked. Bro gaped some more. “On my knees I suppose, that look of yours is a bit of a turn off, honestly.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Bro told him. “You are freaking me out here.”

Jake looked a bit unsure for the first time and Bro felt sort of bad. It wasn’t really Jake’s fault he was like that. Bro had tried to stop the puppet thing and that didn’t work. You just liked the things you liked.

“If you really don’t want to,” Jake started.

“No, no, it’s cool,” Bro said. “I’m just being lame. Let’s do this thing. Let’s make it happen.”

Jake smiled at him. He removed his glasses and set them gently on the nightstand before he laid back.

“Just start slow,” Jake said. Bro nodded. He could do that. Though metal of the grip was warming under his hands he knew the tip of the barrel had to still be cold, but Jake seemed to like it when Bro dragged it down his chest anyway. Bro hesitated when he reached Jake’s cock and Jake whimpered in disappointment. Bro reminded himself that the gun was unloaded and it was okay, Jake _wanted_ this, and carefully rubbed the side of the silencer’s barrel against Jake’s cock. Jake made a strangled noise and Bro repeated the action, watching in fascination as Jake hardened even further and precum started to drip and pool on his stomach.

“Oh god, stop stop,” Jake said suddenly and Bro jerked the gun away. “No, I just, let me turn over.”

Bro backed away and let Jake rearrange himself so he was on his hands and knees, ass right in Bro’s face. Bro ran his hand over the skin and watched Jake shudder.

“Wait, you have something, right?” Bro asked. There was no fucking way that thing was fitting in Jake dry.

“Of course,” Jake said. “In my bag,”

Bro set the gun carefully aside and dug through the bag until he found the bottle of lube. He put the other materials he found (oh god those Smurfs) out of his mind best he could before he uncapped the bottle and poured a bit of the lube over his fingers. He considered for a moment and poured some more. And then some more.

“This is going to be cold,” Bro warned, not really sure why. Jake seemed to like it cold if the way he moaned when Bro pressed one finger against his hole was any indication. Pushing in was easy. It was clear Jake had done this before and Bro clamped down on the thoughts about what exactly Jake got up to in his crazy gun and skull island fun land. He went ahead and added a second, which made Jake drop his head down and sigh happily. Bro considered the gun again and decided it was prudent to do a third. If Jake got off on it hurting Bro most definitely did not need to know.

Soon Jake was rocking back on Bro’s fingers, and Bro was starting to get hard again. It made him feel slightly sick getting off on what he was about to do to Jake but the noises Jake was making grabbed Bro somewhere in his lizard brain and demanded that his cock pay attention. He would have been content getting Jake off just like that but Jake still had other plans.

“I’m ready now,” Jake said.

“Are you sure?” Bro asked. This didn’t seem like the sort of thing to screw around with.

“Trust me. After all, which one of us has done this before?” Jake replied.

Bro shuddered. Suspicions about gun and skull fun land confirmed. At least the guns. He did not want to think about the skulls.

“Alright, okay,” Bro said. He cleared his throat. “Here we go, I guess.”

He poured more lube over his hand and slicked the barrel. He wasn’t sure how far to go or how much to use so he ended up just slathering the whole thing. He was glad Jake was facing away from him so he couldn’t tell what a sloppy, nervous mess Bro was making.

“Come on,” Jake whined.

“Sorry,” Bro said. “Keep breathing.”

He pressed the tip of the barrel against Jake, holding him open with his other hand. There was a bit of resistance and Bro almost backed off before he heard Jake moan. That moan was impossible to resist so he pressed on, sliding in the first few inches. Jake dropped down on his elbows and his legs shook, so Bro rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“Little more, please,” Jake urged. “And if you could pressed down a bit- yes right there. That‘s the stuff.”

Bro repeated the action, listening to Jake make that whimpering noise over and over again. He tried pushing deeper, just to see if Jake could take it. He could, god he really could and Bro had to restrain himself from just shoving hard and hurting Jake. It took awhile to make Jake come. Bro wasn’t sure if it was his technique or if Jake just had obscenely good stamina for a teenage boy. Eventually Jake was clawing at the sheets and making weird grunting noises, almost barking, but in between them he begged “more, more” and “harder, harder” over and over again so Bro didn’t stop. His arm was aching and he wanted to see Jake come, so he reached between Jake’s legs and tried to jerk him off. The angle was all wrong and Jake hissed when he twisted oddly.

“Sorry,” Bro said. He readjusted his hand and got a good grip, just holding on and letting Jake thrust into his fist. The added stimulation was enough to finally push Jake over the edge. Jake let out a broken howl and Bro was never, ever going to even consider thinking about how he sort of sounded like a dog. There were places a mind should never go. Feral child sex was one of them.

Jake slumped onto the bed, wincing when it jarred the gun still inside him. Bro pulled it out carefully, making Jake shiver. He didn’t know what to do with the gun so he just placed it gingerly next to the smuppet and laid down next to Jake. They didn’t touch and Bro just listened to Jake struggling to get his breathing under control.

“Are you hard again?” Jake asked out of nowhere.

“Kind of?” Bro said. “Look, don’t worry about it.”

They laid there a few minutes.

“Can I suck you off?” Jake finally said.

“No, I said don’t- wait, what?” Bro said.

“Can I?” Jake asked again, sounding hesitant but hopeful.

“Sure, I guess. Knock yourself out.”

Bro sat on the edge of the bed and let Jake kneel in front of him. Jake wrapped his hand around the base of Bro’s cock and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Bro gasped and clenched the sheets in his hands. He didn’t know what was going on, this had not been part of their deal, he wondered if Jake was going to expect him to return the favor, if he should have washed off before hand, if he tasted like smuppet fuzz, a million stupid distracting things that flew out the window when Jake _moaned_. It made Bro’s hips jerk, thrusting deep and making Jake gag. Bro tried to apologize and pull back but Jake just grabbed his hips and went down again, fighting past his gagging. And suddenly Bro realized that Jake was _into_ this. Really getting off on having his face fucked and Bro couldn’t look at him anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and let Jake do whatever he wanted because it was just one sexual revelation too many for an afternoon.

“Jake,” Bro gasped, trying to warn him before he came. It seemed to be the polite thing to do. Jake did his best trying to swallow but he still ended up coughing and Bro looked just in time to see the last few spurts end up on his face instead. In other circumstances he might have found the whole accidental facial thing hot but right then he was having a hard time processing. Jake shoved him back on the bed suddenly, straddling his hips and kissing him again. Bro could feel him jerking off between their stomachs and tasted himself in Jake’s mouth. Jake came quickly and had the decency to sort of fall to the side instead right on top of Bro.

The endorphins slowly wore off. Reality set in. Bro freaked the fuck out.

He scrambled off the bed, knocking the dirty smuppet and gun to the floor in the process. He cringed in embarrassment, preparing to have Jake mock him only to find that Jake was snoring. Curled on his side, dead asleep with come still drying on his face like some sort of debauched bucktooth child.

Bro sat down against the wall a few feet away trying contain the panic he felt. It was officially no longer bros giving each other a hand. It had stopped being bros awhile ago. In fact, it might have never been bros. Jake snuffled and shifted in his sleep and Bro held his breath until he started snoring again. Bro stared at him, carefully not looking over at the gun. He knew he would need to clean up soon, before his brother came home because god help him if his brother got even a hint of what the fuck was going on. Bro would just have to commit seppuku. Yeah, that sounded like a reasonable plan.

Only that couldn’t be the plan because he had to be the responsible one here. It couldn’t be Jake because it was rapidly becoming apparent that Jake was just a tiny giant bit crazy. Bro grabbed a spare dirty shirt from the floor and tried to wipe off the gun the best he could, ending up just sticking it back in Jake’s bag still tangled in the shirt. Jake could deal with that later. He shoved the smuppet under the bed. He would deal with that later too. He placed his ear against his door, listening carefully for signs of life before darting to the bathroom to clean up. He brought back a wet rag, figuring he could at least wipe Jake’s face off and cover him up. Yeah, just a blanket and no one would ever be the wiser.

That was the world’s stupidest fucking plan, because Jake of course woke up as soon as the wet cloth touched him and blinked hazily up at Bro.

“What is it, old chap?” Jake asked.

“Nothing,” Bro told him. “Just go back to sleep.”

Jake nodded and did so. He obviously saw no problem with just passing out wherever he wanted at three in the afternoon. You know, because he didn’t fucking have parents to ever teach him how to act like a normal person.

Bro narrowly avoided another freak out by getting dressed instead and leaving the room. He sat down heavily on the couch. It was too quiet, so he turned on the television. He was curled up watching a shitty reality show when Jake woke up and stumbled out, still naked.

“Shower,” Bro ordered. “Shower, clothes.”

“Oh right, forget sometimes,” Jake said, and laughed. His hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly crooked and he looked like _Jake_ again. Bro relaxed and turned the volume up. He decided he was going to make his brother order pizza for dinner. Jake didn’t really get to eat pizza on good old murder skull island. He’d like that.


End file.
